


More than just an Admirer

by AKA_Indulgence



Series: Commissions [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Dark fic, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, I believe this is the red version, If you're looking at the tags you're looking at the tags but, Kidnapping, Obsessive Sans, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sans is messed up, Secret Admirer, Stalking, Twisted, Yandere Sans, creepy sans, he is not nice, please look at the tags!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: For months now you've been getting creepy letters that details you way too much.Your secret admirer is closer to you than you think.
Relationships: Sans (Swapfell)/Reader
Series: Commissions [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722049
Comments: 14
Kudos: 187





	More than just an Admirer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedEyedRyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEyedRyu/gifts).



> Commissioned by [alleice](https://alleice.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for Redeyedryu! I was told someone was in need for more yandere swapfell Sans uwu
> 
> Happy belated birthday! ^u^
> 
> They kindly gave me [this](https://redeyedryu.tumblr.com/post/620964130683256832/a-bastard-%EF%BE%89%D0%B4%EF%BE%89) as a reference
> 
> I,
> 
> .//v//. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this!
> 
> Also please, again, heed the tags! The explicit stuff happens around the end. Should be gone without saying but of course, _rape is a bad thing_. However this is a work of fiction and if that's not your cup of tea, turn away!

You’re sitting on the sofa biting your lip as you stare at a piece of envelope in your hand. It’s addressed to you, your name written in fancy lettering. You flip it back and forth, feeling the paper as if you were trying to scrutinize it. You don’t open it. Another letter, another gift on your doorstep. The gift sat on the table in front of you, wrapped neatly with a bow and everything.

You’re not sure if you want to open it just yet- or at all, really. You’re dreading to know what’s inside this time. What else are you going to find? What does your “secret admirer” want to tell you this time?

It’s been months since you’ve received the first letter from this secret admirer of yours, and you haven’t stopped receiving more since then. And at first- you were actually _happy_ to get them! To have someone think of you so highly and kindly, admiring and adoring you from afar, it flattered you to no end. They had a way with words… They knew how to make every sentence bloom, decorated with sweet words that made you feel wonderful. Every time you saw a letter on your doorstep you got excited to read what else they had to say. They were innocent and charming, commending your hard hard work, giving you words of encouragement, and about how “you don’t know it, but (they’re) always going to be there for you”. And under those letters, you’ve found bouquets of flowers and boxes of chocolates. At the time, it just seemed like a romantic was after your heart.

Then, you had wished for this secret admirer of yours would just come up to you and confess. The letters had been a delight to read and you’re sure you’d give them the chance to date, or get to know each other a bit more. Surely you knew whoever this was if they know bits and pieces of your life… If you liked them and turned into more than just friends, then that’d be great, wouldn’t it?

Now, however… You don’t want to anymore.

As time went on, the _feel_ of the letters changed. Started to feel… Off. A few months since the first letter, you got a letter that looked like it had a lot of erasing marks. Deleted sentences that you only found out about when you felt the back of the letter, little bumps- seeing parts where the paper wore off from erasing. The words you _did_ manage to decipher was… Odd, to say the least. And a while after that...

They stopped erasing.

The innocent, sweet compliments turned detailed. It mentioned how you looked the very same day you read that letter, how they loved the way your shirt and skirt matched, how _cute_ it was when you were too sleepy to notice that your collar was folded the wrong way. Even mentioning what you did at work… How you greeted _them_ , tucked your hair behind your ear… _bending down to pick up that pen you dropped._

They spoke about the silky softness of your hair and the delicate warmth of your skin in a way that it made it seem like they’ve _touched_ you before.

_‘Your snores are adorable.’_

They even took note of your favorite meals and drinks. They knew the exact kind of tea you liked to order when you went into that small restaurant down the road, proof by setting it on your doorstep along with your letter once. From the touch of the drink, it seemed like it’s been put their quite recently, like they knew when you went home _.._ _And you worked overtime that day._

The possibility that you were being stalked that very moment was too real for you to ignore. You quickly came inside with the letter and drink, making sure to lock your doors and windows that night.

When you finally read your letter today, it had the same creepy level of detail of the other letters, but there was something different written at the bottom.

_‘I know it must be frustrating not knowing who your lover is. I understand what it feels like… To not be able to show you who I am._

_But… That will change._

_My dear (Y/n)... I shall meet you soon.’_

* * *

Sans smiled when he sees your eyes reach the end of his letter. He was hidden from the window, body to the wall on the side, his skull the only part of him that peeked through the glass. There was a thin but wide smile on his face, sockets lidded as he watched you lovingly, soul pounding in his chest, excited to see you reading another one of his letters.

It was always exhilarating to watch you read his letters and take in his gifts. But if he plays his cards right, this will be the last of his letters to you. Sans feels slightly mournful that he wouldn’t get to do this anymore… Put the letters and gifts on your front door, wait for you to come home, then watch your reactions to them. However- his sadness is quickly washed away by anticipation. Soon, he won’t be barred to just watching you from afar like this, yearning to touch you- only able to do so when you were asleep, alone in your house.

The way you frowned when your eyes trailed to the bottom of the letter makes him chuckle quietly, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. Oh how _cute_ you always looked when his letters seem to make you nervous… Sometimes he’d even see the _fear_ in your eyes. The way you fiddled with the paper earlier, pondering whether to read it or not… You always did. Your eyes would widen the longer you read it, and you always stared at the end for a few moments before putting the letter down. It was like you were overwhelmed by his strong words of choice. He’d been careful at the start, making sure to erase some of the more… _alarming_ observations of his but eventually, he let himself go on the paper. He didn’t care- he was already so far away from you, he _needed_ to show you how much he loves you. And what’s wrong with showing his utmost **adoration** for you? You can’t do anything about it anyways… Not even aware of his tendencies despite meeting him on a regular basis.

When that happened, there was one time you tried to avoid the letters and gifts completely- leaving it on the porch while you entered your house.

That’s ok; Sans didn’t take offense from that. All he had to do was bring them into your house himself… So when you wake up the next day, they’d both be there on the table, waiting for you to open it.

You never avoided his letters and gifts again after that.

It’s been long since he knew about you by this point. But ever since he first met you… He knew. There was _something_ about you that caught his interest, something he couldn’t ignore. It made him drop everything he was doing at the human-monster convention he was attending.

Just seeing you had made him excited… Actually _talking_ with you was something else entirely. The way every word you uttered captured his attention, the way it felt like he was drowning whenever he looked into your eyes, the growing, unbearable need to touch you- and the _buzzing_ deep from within his chest, pushing against his ribcage, like his soul _needed_ to be close to you.

He understood then.

You’re his soulmate.

He’s kept contacts with you ever since- it’s how you ended up as friends with the ex-captain of the royal guard. And even then, even with his obsession starting the moment he met you- you never suspected a thing. When there were other suitors after your own heart and went a bit too strong in their pursuit, you’ve hidden behind _him-_ unaware of what _he_ thinks of you. There was a time when you asked around about the letters you got; there was one idiot that thought he could get a leg-up in the competition by telling you it was him- only to get a tongue lashing from you. But of course, it wasn’t true- and when you found out you’d apologized and the man sat in shame. Sans thought it funny, how you came to _him_ for protection from those kinds of men.

He didn’t have much worry for them. He always made sure his competitors were _quickly disposed of._

It’s always been so difficult for him not to show you just how much he _adores_ you. Whenever you were out with him and you were right there beside him… Oh how he wanted to take your arm and hold you close to him, never let go. He managed to keep himself in check all this time, but there certainly are times where he felt like he was cracking, his restraint breaking slowly. He doesn’t know what’d happen if you knew of the intensity in which he loved you… And seeing how you reacted to his latest letters, he knew it was good to keep his intentions hidden from now. You might run away from him… And he couldn’t have that. He had to be patient for a time when he could have you all to himself, with no one else getting in the way.

The way he coped not being able to show you his affection was by sending you those anonymous gifts and letters. Even if you didn’t know it was him, he always felt giddy to pour out all of his feelings and affection towards you- to make sure you knew how much he loves you.

You were still sitting on the sofa when your eyes started to shift around as if you knew you were being watched. Sans ducked behind the window, smiling to himself as he knew he won’t have to do this much longer.

_I’m always here for you, my love, even if you don’t know it… How I long to be with you._

Soon… He’ll have what he wants.

* * *

The sky was starting to turn orange by the time you reached the park during the walk you had with Sans. He asked you to meet up during the weekend afternoons, and who are you to say no to that? You liked being around Sans. He’s always so charming and gentlemanly and was always such a great conversationalist. When you were with him, it felt like the lethargy you had from your long week of work was slowly getting washed away.

“Anything happened this week?”

“Not really.” You said, bored. “Just the usual. Drink tea in the morning, work, home, sleep.”

“Hm. Sounds eventful for you. You usually say nothing happened.” Sans joked, an easy smirk on his face.

“Hey, are you saying my life’s boring?”

“Perhaps.”

You tittered at that. You knew Sans enough to know when he was joking, even when his voice stayed in the usual intonation he always used while speaking.

You fell into comfortable silence after that, just walking side by side with Sans. Your eyes watching the sky, looking at the trees you passed by, noting how quiet the evening was.

You let your mind wander… Starting to frown when thoughts of those letters resurface. You’ve been dealing with it yourself all this time, afraid and anxious about what might happen, especially with that last letter you got… You glanced Sans’ way. He was always there to listen when you needed something to talk about, and he was with you whenever you had problems with someone pushing your on your boundaries, getting pushy in getting you to date them. He was there to protect and defend you from those guys… If you tell him about this potential stalker problem you’re having, maybe he could help you out again.

“Hey Sans…” Sans perked, your voice sounding loud after being surrounded by silence. “Can I tell you about something?”

“... Sure,” Sans said after he pondered for a while, “Anything for you.”

You smiled gratefully at him. What you’re about to say might be pretty heavy stuff, and you didn’t want to ruin this calm atmosphere you’re walking in, but… You couldn’t keep it to yourself for much longer.

“Well… You remember when I asked around about that letter I got about a month ago?” You started. “... I’ve been getting those letters for months now.”

You see Sans stop all of a sudden, but before you could ask him about it, he started walking again. “... You’ve been getting a lot of those?”

“Y-yeah…” You said uncomfortably, already feeling disgust welling up in your stomach. “It wasn’t always like that... Actually, they started out pretty nice! They’re like normal letters when I first got them. I was pretty happy too, because they were really sweet and nice. … But then they got… Pretty creepy.”

“I wish they’d stop coming… It started to get really detailed talking about me, and it’s like they’re watching me all the time. They know about the stuff I do at work, when I go out and- even when I’m at home!” Your voice started to get an edge of alarm in it the longer you spoke, and you could feel yourself getting hysterical just talking about it. Sans was listening to you patiently, his eyelights on you the whole time while his usual grin turned weaker.

“... The last letter I got said we’re going to meet soon and…” Your voice trails off as your steps slowly calm to a halt. “I’m scared, Sans. I don’t know who they are, and it looks like they know everything about me- even stuff I don’t usually tell people. The thought that whoever it is, I know personally? … I don’t even want to know. I hate it.”

Sans stopped beside you, quiet. He’s expressionless for a moment, and the look in his eyelights are distant, like he’s not quite there, deep in thought. After a while though, he exhales, his eyelights sharpening before he looks at you.

He loops an arm over your shoulders and gives you a reassuring smile.

“That is concerning… But. You don’t have to worry about that, (Y/n). You have me watching over you. I won’t let anyone hurt you.”

His voice was so smooth and tender as he said that. You smile at him, gratefulness blooming in your chest that you have him with you. “Thanks, Sans. You make me feel safe when I’m with you.” You take his hand and squeeze it before you start walking again.

_You don’t see the way his expression changes, how his hand twitched after you let go. His red eyelights turned sharper than before, staring into your back before he follows you._

“I’m… Glad to know you think of me like that.” His says in a voice so quiet you almost don’t hear him. He walks up to you and you give him another sincere smile.

“Of course! I trust you, Sans.”

_He fists his hand._

The shadows around you start to get thicker and you look to the sky, seeing how late it’s gotten. As you do so, you take a chance to look at your surroundings, noticing how different the scenery has changed. You’re no longer at the park, and you were walking down a dark, empty road.

… When did you get here? You were so focused on telling Sans about those letters that you completely lost your attention on the road.

“Uh… Hey… Do you know where we’re going?” You ask Sans meekly, feeling a bit nervous, seeing how you and Sans are the only ones there. “It’s getting late, and I don’t want to be out in the dark right now…”

You step a bit closer to Sans.

When you look at him, he’s looking down on the road, still walking forwards. He doesn’t react to you, and you can’t make out his expression. The way he just moves forwards without saying anything reminds you of a robot, and you start to feel uncomfortable, only able to keep up with him- you don’t want to be left alone here.

He comes to a sudden halt, only pausing for a moment before turning to you.

His sockets flashed an intense carmine while his teeth were set in a straight line. The suddenness of his movements surprise you and you take a step back- his eyelights shrinking in the slightest.

“(Y/n), my love.” He suddenly said, your brows furrowing at the mention of “love”- _he’s never said that to you-?_

The edges of his mouth twitch upwards.

“I’m sorry.”

“What-” You only managed to voice before you’re abruptly pulled against his chest, your back to him. An arm locks around your middle, restraining your arms while another wraps around your chest.

_“Sans what are you-”_ Your voice sounded hysterical even to yourself, your voice almost breaking- but now a cloth was pushed against your face, muffling you. Panic exploded in your chest and you start to scream, struggling against his arms. You threw your weight, tried to jostle him off of you- but nothing you did even budged Sans. Confusion and alarm filled your mind as the more you screamed, inhaling whatever chemical was on the cloth. Time seemed to last forever while Sans held you in that vulnerable position and you screamed until your lungs hurt and your throat felt raw. The tears sting your eyes and you start to get tired… Your limbs fail you, keeping your eyes open felt like an impossible task… Eventually, the fight in you left, and you go slump in his hold as the world turns black.

* * *

You groan, your head pounding, while the rest of your body thrummed a dull ache. It felt like a thick haze had fallen over your mind, and grogginess and lethargy pulled at you as you forced your eyes to open, failing a couple of times before your vision finally clears. You see black and red… Sans?

_Sans!_ A smile tugged at your lips when you realize it’s him, _thank god he’s here!_ But as you’re about to run to him, you feel something rough rub against your arms. When you look down you see thick ropes binding you to the chair you’re sitting on, tight against your arms and legs.

Confusion swells in you until… You remember what happened before you passed out.

“S-Sans!” Your voice comes out louder than you expected it, the panic clawing at your mind erasing any sense of calm left in you. “What’s going on? Where am I? Why am I here? W-what’re you doing?!”

Sans had been sitting a bit away from you, watching you struggle without saying a word. When you rush him with questions however, he starts to smile.

“Pleased to see you awake, my dear.”

… His voice sounded different. The dim carmine of his eyelights matched with the thin, wide smile on his face gave you a sense of dread you never would have expected to come from seeing a friend.

“I’ll answer your questions,” Sans says smoothly, acting as if you weren’t tied up to a chair in front of him right now as he rises from his chair. “ _You’re_ here because _I’ve_ wanted you for a long… long… time.”

“I… I don’t…” You start to murmur under your rapid, shallow breaths.

“Don’t understand, my pet?” The nicknames were rolling off his tongue like honey- you’ve never heard him refer to you as those but with the way he said it, he might as well have used it on you ever since you knew each other. “Don’t worry… As I said, I’m just about to explain.”

“All those gifts and letters you always seem to get, that spoke about you in frightening detail? … That was always me.” Sans starts, admitting it as if it was something to be proud of, front he way his smile widened. “It’s always so funny how you never figure it out… You meet me quite often (Y/n), yet you never suspected a thing. I’m always there with you, whether you realize it or not… If I wasn’t interrupted by anything or anyone else, I was following you. I watch everything you do… From you starting your day, to work… I remember all of your favorite things you like to order whenever you eat out.”

He looks away, but you see his smile grow on your face. “It’s always so perfect when you’re sleeping… No one’s there to stop me, and I can indulge as much as I like being near you… You’d never even guess.”

Your blood ran cold as he told you everything. You feel your fingers and toes going numb as time felt like it stopped. Your thoughts turned into static white noise while your gut dropped. You felt sick. Denial rang in your mind when he first admitted it, not wanting to believe this friend you trusted in, relied on when you felt unsafe… But the more you thought, the more it seemed true. There were always times when Sans said a passing comment that you thought was oddly specific but quickly brushed off. And he always had a way of getting into places without you knowing _how_ exactly he got there.

_He’s been stalking you behind your back, breaking into your house, and touching you in your sleep…_

As the realization dawns on you, your fear and anxiety slowly boil away into _rage_. You TRUSTED him! You gave him your time and attention, made you think he was a decent guy!

Your lips peel back, as you bare your teeth at him, fury burning in your chest.

“You’re messed up Sans. You can’t do this.” You say decisively. “Let me go. Right now.”

Sans chuckles, his eyelights alight with mirth as he approaches your chair slowly. “Oh my darling, I know that’s what _you_ think.” He looks up at the ceiling as if _you_ were the one being ridiculous. “Now that I have you, _I’m never going to let you go.”_

Seeing him approach like that, his red lights intense in the dim lighting of the room, shadows falling over his face as he steps closer to you, you feel the cold grip of fear on you and you try to push yourself further from him. You kick at the floor, pushing back, but you know there’s no real way for you to escape him.

You whimper the closer he gets, and your voice cracks as you plead with him.

“Th-this is wrong, Sans! This isn’t how you get someone to love you!” You cry, but already he was in front of you, hand gripping the back of your chair, creaking your movements to a halt. Slowly, he sat on your lap, straddling you. A whine builds up at the back of your throat at the invasion of your private space, his pelvis on your lap warm _..._

He puts a finger to your mouth, his other hand going around to cup your head. “Shhh… It’s ok, my love. Everything’s going to be alright, now that you’re finally with me.” He says in a deceptively soft voice, but there was an _edge_ to it that sent chills down your spine, making your breath shake. He puts his hands around you, starting to untie your ropes. “You have nothing to be afraid of when you’re with me. **I love you so much…** I’m going to show you everything.”

Your panic-filled mind scrambles to understand what he means as he finishes untying you. Out of instinct. you try to move away from him, but he catches you easily, wrapping his arms around you, picking you up like you weigh nothing.

“W-wait, what are you doing? Let go!” You cry, trying to hit him, but his grip around you was like steel. He didn’t even seem to notice your efforts, his eyelights looking ahead from you before he dropped you on something soft.

_A bed-?_

Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel a warm brush of air on your face. When you look up Sans is over you, mostly covered in dim shadows, with those ever-piercing lights. His breathing starts to sound laboured and when you look down… You see a red glow in his pants, pushing against the fabric.

The realization of what’s about to happen hits you like a splash of cold, freezing water, and your eyes widen as your terror explodes.

“No no- Sans no, don’t!” You pleaded, hands pushing against him with all your might, trying to bend your knee to push as well- when a heavy weight started to center around your chest, crushing yet painless that your breath escapes and you fall limp onto the bed. Your wrists were caught by his hands, pinned by the sides of your head as he leans close- _very close_ to your face. If he moved just a bit closer, you’d be kissing.

“If I want to hear you beg, I’d rather have it be for my cock to satisfy you.” You see something glowing red behind his teeth, a wet sound coming from it. You squirm, anxiety coursing through your veins.

“Shhh, shh shh….” He hushed, closing his sockets, brushing his sharp teeth against your cheek, shivers running down your spine as he did so. “No need to fret, my love. I’ll take care of you, you don’t need to fear me…” He whispered, his breaths hot against your face.

Your heart thumps in your chest, feeling his magic grip slowly leave you. Your leg twitches, thinking of kneeing him in the pelvis- when the crushing weight returns, making you cry out when the wind gets knocked out of you again. Sans is scowling, something dangerous glowing in his sockets as the grip on your wrists tighten.

“... Provided that you don’t think about doing something like _that_ …” His voice low, an underlying threat in it. “You _won’t_ need to fear me.”

Your breaths are shallow, and you feel fatigued from trying to get some oxygen from you.

“S-Sans please- let go of your magic… It’s- It’s hard to breathe!”

Sans’ eyelights trail down to your chest, hunger sparking in his sockets before he chuckles.

“You promise to be a good girl for me?”

Your eyes are tearing up, your throat feeling like it’s burning. “Yes- yes! Just- _please!_ ”

You start to lose focus on everything except for that discomfort that had centered itself around your chest when Sans finally lets go, making you take greedy gulps of air.

“Ok then. Stay still for me.”

Sans slowly lets go of one of your wrists, watching if you were going to try to push him away again. When you don’t he smiles, and he let’s go the both of your hands as you feel his trailing down your waist and down your legs. You feel disgusted, seeing this perverted version of your friend that you apparently didn’t know. Your breath hitches when he starts to unbutton your pants and pull them down, starting to shiver.

You can’t help but squirm when he pulls down your underwear, and he starts making those ‘soothing’ sounds again, gently rubbing your hips.

“Relax for me, my dear.”

_Easy for you to say!_

His eyelights dilate when he sees your naked sex, a growl building deep within his chest. You feel so _exposed_ when he looks at you like that and you look away, biting your lip.

You make a squeak when you feel his phalanges rub your entrance, a thoughtful hum coming from the back of his throat.

“Still dry…” He mutters, and you feel yourself wanting to snap at him but he lets his claws sink into your thigh warningly.

“We need to change that.”

He stands with his knees on the bed for a moment, undoing his own pants. A short gasp escapes your lips when you see the dark red cock that appears before you. It’s… Bigger than you expected it to be, and you rub your legs together, feeling nervous.

“Oh, no… I can’t have you do that.” Sans murmurs, a haze of lust covering his face. His hands fix around your thighs and spread them, making you whine when you know he’s taking another good look of your muff.

You feel his head press against your entrance and you make another gasp, feeling how _warm_ he is.

“Don’t worry. I’m just going to _butter you up._ ”

He starts to rub his length over your pussy, sinking it a bit and letting it rub against your folds and clit, making you gasp. He starts to groan and grunt above you, balancing himself by gripping onto your hips as he grinds himself on your sex, his tongue coming out to lick over his teeth.

Heat saturates your body, coming from your core all the way up to your head from the stimulation. You try to stay firm, not wanting to let him force this onto you- but as he starts growling, his head rubbing against your clit like that, you start to pant.

“Come now, (Y/n).” Sans’ voice calls to you, smooth and dark like the devil’s. “No need to hold yourself back. I can feel your folds fluttering against me.”

Your face flushes a brilliant red, arousal and shame both showing on your face. You… You didn’t want this… But the physical stimulation breaks you, and you can’t help but moan as he rubs against you.

You feel yourself starting to reach your high, the sounds below you starting to get wetter as arousal builds in you. Sans is getting off himself, precum starting to drip out of his tip.

You grip the sheets below you and you start to make whines and moans, your mouth wet as you get to the edge-!

And then- Sans stops.

The whine you make escapes you before you realize what you’re doing, sucking your breath when you hear Sans chuckle.

“I’m not going to let you cum just yet.” He says, a sadistic glee on his face. “If you’re going to cum, you’re going to cum on my cock.”

Sans leans above you, arms looping around your back and cupping your head, his face in your neck. He takes a deep inhale as he lines up at your entrance before he starts to push in.

You hiss while Sans takes a sharp intake of breath as you start to stretch around him. He hasn’t even fully pushed inside yet, but already you were panting, your arms coming around him to ground yourself. The edge Sans had pushed you to earlier made it so he entered relatively easily, and soon enough you were pressed flush against his chest.

You could hear him rumbling against you before he starts to thrust, your breaths becoming erratic as you feel his length pound against your inside. The air fills with the sound of bone slapping against skin, your breaths hot on each other, sweat glistening on you. In your need to chase your orgasm, you wrap your legs around him and pull him closer, moaning, as Sans had stopped speaking altogether, grunting and growling, occasionally calling your name as he picks up the pace- rough and fast.

You make a high-pitched sigh when you finally come, clenching onto him and milking him. Your face is hot- it felt like steam was coming off of you as you lay back down. You panted, trying to catch your breath- hitching in your throat when you feel Sans roll his hips.

“You think I’m done with you, my pet?” He purrs, nibbling on your neck, making your walls flutter against him. “I haven’t come yet… And I plan this to be a long night between you and I.”

You didn’t even get to say a complaint before Sans starts moving again, his movements harsher than before, your sex not quite ready for more- you get overstimulated, and you start to scream.

Your mind is dazed and you lose track of time- all you feel is pleasure and Sans pounding you into the mattress, bouncing from the force of his thrusts. You come much more after that, hot, pleasure clouding your mind, and as you start to slip away from consciousness, you hear Sans speak to you, his voice distant even as he presses his mouth against your ear.

**_“You’re mine (Y/n).”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> ........ Sans that is not how you get someone to love you,
> 
> PS. I uh... I quite admire redeyedryu's work, so if you're reading this.... I love your stuff! ;w;; and I hope this was an enjoyable read for you!
> 
> _i may be slightly nervous kjsdfkjd_
> 
> [Tumblr!](https://aka-indulgence.tumblr.com/)


End file.
